The present invention relates to a means for producing music or music-like sounds and more particularly to a novel platform means which in combination with sensor means and electronic circuit means produces varying pitch and varying volume in response to varying distribution of weight thereupon.
Musical instruments exist in many types and forms, ranging from the simple wind instruments such as the whistle or flute to instruments which mechanically create air pressure such as the gigantic pipe organs. Most musical instruments require the user to possess a music reading ability in combination with a certain degree of skill with the particular instrument, in order that the instrument produce musical tones (i.e. trumpets), saxaphones and other like wind instruments). Other musical instruments require the user to have an "ear" for music, along with a considerable degree of skill with the particular instrument, in order to produce desireable tones. Also, it is observed that many musicians tend to move with the music they are playing, but are limited in this expression by the confining characteristics of the instruments, except in the case of some of the light hand-held wind instruments and the like. Thus few, if any, instruments provide a means for creating music responsive to body movements.